PAW Patrol: Last Resort Island
First things first, Please do not edit without permission BTW pups might be injured in the story Captain 1: Sharla Captain 2: Akela Captain A: Zuma First Mate 1: Troy First Mate 2: Gismo First Mate A: Vadim Second Mate 1: Chase Second Mate 2: Marshall Passengers 1: Mighty 2: Jokey 3: Skye 4: Ness 5: Rocky 6: Videl 7: Rubble 8: Remi 9: Everest A: Valerie B: Silver Island inhabitants 1: Kai (Trussia) Special Thanks To all the users who let me use their characters Double for Sonic for helping me with a little chunk of the intro My Brother for the names of the boats Chapter 1: The Boats One day, on a crystal clear morning, a boat was heading to an island far off the coast. The passengers were very excited to see this island and enjoy a nice vacation. The boat was called the S. S. Titanic Jr. It was a pun on the old Titanic, built mostly the same but with complete water proof system. Out in the distance another boat appeared, heading back from a book release in Tokyo. The passengers were heading to a small resort island for a "pit-stop". This boat was called The Iceberg because of it’s ice blue color and bulky size. A third boat, holding only four pups was returning from the island. The boat was going home after what had been at that port for 7 weeks. That’s when a heavy fog came down blocking all sight for the three ships. The small boat was heading dead on for the S. S. Titanic Jr. The passengers all get into the lifeboats as the smaller boat get destroyed. The S. S. Titanic Jr.'s passengers were all too happy to help the four pups onto the ship. The Titanic Jr.'s Total Passengers and Crew were now as follows; Sharla; Troy; Chase; Mighty; Skye; Rocky; Everest; Vadim; Valerie; Silver; and Zuma. The Iceberg all of a sudden came into view as the last pup got onto the ship. The two ships collided on the starboard side of the Titanic Jr. and the front of the Iceberg. Then a boat sinks, after the passengers jumped from one boat to the other or used the lifeboats and one pup falls on the floor laughing his head off Zuma was the fist to speak after the incident "What's so funny, dude?" Jokey says between bursts of laughter "Well now....the Titanic... sank... The Iceberg," Ness facepaws and annoyed reprimands his brother "That's not funny, Jokey" Jokey says back with an unphased good attitude. "I thought it was," Ness tone gone harsher as he replies "After that, you are in the mood to make a joke! That is just.." Vadim and Remi in unison say "Now, stop the fighting you two" Ness walks away and Jokey tries to follow but Vadim puts his paw in the way and says "I don't think that's a wise choice, you should let him have some time to cool off" Remi puts her paw on Vadim's paw "I'm his sister, but I'd give the same advice" Jokey's usually happy face shows sad a second as he says "But. but he has a mad sad face" "Then you can cheer him up with your classic jokes, like the Captain Flounders jokes" Jokey smile is replaced as he heads over to Chase, Akela, Sharla, and Skye Chase was in the middle of talking about something though I'm the narrator, I still miss some things "...that's when he came up and..." Sharla jumps behind Akela as she sees Jokey come up Akela whispers to his daughter "Sharla how about you introduce yourself like you did with these two" Sharla took a step toward Jokey, barely opened her mouth to talk before she ran back behind Akela. A voice in the crowd shouts "Watch out" Akela who was the captain of the boat runs to the wheel which she left to Troy as a huge wave engulfed the ship Everything goes black Chapter 2: The island An hour later everyone has gotten up and found some way to help except Valerie, Silver, and Vadim who were somewhere else. When a new pup walks up to Jokey. ???: Hello, how did you guys almost die. Jokey: What? ???: Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kai. I've b... Jokey: What do you call a porcupine mixed with a pair of scissors Kai: Pardon me? Jokey: I don't know but it's pretty sharp Jokey starts laughing but then gets serious and faces Kai Jokey: Why aren't you laughing Kai: On the inside son, barely but it counts Jokey: okay Jokey walks away and picks up a bundle of sticks and takes it to a fire. Kai: That pup need either Ritalen or less coffee Kai walks over to a group of pups; a dalmation, a chocolate labrador, and two German Shepherds Mighty: Really Zuma? You're sure Zuma: He's my bwother. Why would I spwead false womuws about...Hey dude, haven't seen you yet. What boat wewe you on dude Kai: Oh me, I wasn't on a boat. I was surfing about two weeks ago and i got engulfed in a huge wave Chase: Well I'm Chase, this is my older brother Mighty, this is Zuma, and the one over there is Marshall. Kai: I am Kai, I am... Marshall: Look out!! The Dalmatian who was rolling down the hill ran over the fox that wasn't paying attention to the call. Kai: Does he normally do this? Chase: If his feet are moving he's clumsy Marshall: Rude, but true Chapter 3: The Wolf Now we see Remi following after Ness as he stomps away into the forest Ness: Remi Stop following me Remi: Ugh, I am just trying to make sure you're...Ness, don't move, come to me slowly Ness: Oh what, is there a bear behind me Remi: No, *Albino Wolf Ness turns around and stares dead in the face of the wolf and starts sprinting away with Remi not to far behind. The chase goes on until Remi gets her paw stuck in a vine web. Remi: Go, It'll be fine. I know Ness: I am not leaving you Ness starts ripping the vines until the last vine triggers a bamboo and vine made trap catching Ness and Remi in on part and the *Albino wolf in another WIP *Albino-Pure White Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Stories by TheGenerousWolf Category:Fanon Stories